Eisphur the Strong
''"Eisphur care not for Mamoo or for Order politics. Eisphur only want fight!" ''-Eisphur the Strong, on his alignment towards Mamono and the Order General Info Eisphur is the picture perfect portrait of a barbarian: large, strong, and simplistic. He is driven by his strong desire to fight, pillage and hoard. Though he is quite stupid, he knows that he doesn't take sides, leaving him on neutral ground between the likes of Mamono and the Order. History Eisphur was raised in a typical camp of savages, who taught him how to gather food, built up his already impressive strength, and taught him how to use weapons proper for his stature. After all of those things, he was told to leave the camp and go do as he pleased. This was his ticket to do as much fighting as he pleased, roaming the continents, getting into brawls and other competitive physical activities with anyone who so much as looked at him funny. Whether they be commoners, Mamono, soldiers of the Order, or beyond those alignments, Eisphur doesn't care. If anything, his goal in life is to assert himself as the strongest of Man, and live up to the title his fellow savage people gave him: "The Strong". Personality If it can be smashed, Eisphur will smash it. If it can be clobbered, he will be first in line to do so. The barbarian values battle and competition above all else, going so far as to ignore the temptations of many various Mamono for the chance to have a great battle to the near-death. While Eisphur does often fight with killing intent, it's typical of him to hold back against Mamono. As he will explain "Eisphur no like hitting girls...". It is also of note that Eisphur is hilariously dull-witted, unable to solve problems that cannot be smashed or cleaved in two. He speaks simply, and has a hard time with pronouns, often speaking in the third-person as a result. It's no secret of his that he envies "Big-brains", the label he slaps on intelligent people and Mamono. He's also quite short-tempered, liable to explode into vicious barbarian rage at unexpected times. Eisphur isn't easily tempted by Mamono, though it's almost too easy to bribe the barbarian with new weapons, as well as "Shiny" armor, or animal furs. Armaments (Weaponry, armor, etc.) When in battle, Eisphur often relies on his heavy Greataxe, made of pure steel. His fighting style leaves him rather slow and telegraphed, but given how much weight he puts behind his attacks, evasion is practically the only defense against him. When the axe won't cut it, his meaty fists are plenty reliable. He isn't called "The Strong" for no reason. Eisphur's arms alone can puncture layers upon layers of steel. As for armor, Eisphur mostly wears the fur and hides of various large animals, such as bears and puma. Whenever he receives an opportunity though, he will stick "shiny" armor on his person, so far he has only obtained shiny pauldrons and shin guards. Category:Characters